The present invention relates to two novel processes for preparing (S)-4-amino-hepta-5,6-dienoic acid and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are useful as irreversible inhibitors of GABA-T [U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,156, Jun. 12, 1984], to novel intermediates thereof, and a process for preparing an intermediate thereof.
The processes and intermediates of the present invention provide a novel enantiospecific method for preparing (S)-4-amino-hepta-5,6-dienoic acid.